A known wastebasket comprises an enclosure formed by upstanding sidewalls and a bottom. It is known to line the enclosure with a plastic bag and to place objects into the bag so that the enclosure remains clean and to permit easy removal of the objects after the enclosure has been filled. Typically, plastic bags are used which are slightly longer than the enclosure to permit them to be closed at the top for sanitary purposes.
The plastic bags are usually supplied in rolls, and the bottom of one bag is secured to the top of a succeeding bag by a perforated line in the plastic material.
Installation of a bag in the prior art is accomplished by removing a single bag from the roll of bags, placing the bag into the container from the top of the container, and expanding the bag to allow objects to be placed in it. This is quite time consuming and awkward because of the many steps required to replace the bag.